


Return to You

by shipping_galore



Category: Toei Anime the little mermaid 1975
Genre: 1975, Complete, F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_galore/pseuds/shipping_galore
Summary: 9 months AFTER Marina's death Prince Fjord's wife Princess Cecelia gives birth to a baby girl





	Return to You

**Author's Note:**

> SG: I’m basing this story off the 1975 Toei anime movie the little mermaid which is based off of hans christen Anderson story i will admit this sounded better in my head then on word pad

Started it on the 28th April 2019

 **Title:** Return to you

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Fjord/ Cecelia and Marina/ Fjord  (un-required/ lost love)

 **Genre:** family hurt and comfort Spiritual

 **Warning:** mention of death child birthing

 **Rating:** Teen and up

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the little mermaid

 **Intro:** Fjord is still morning his Princess mermaid after watching her throw herself off the back of the ship the morning after his wedding when his wife tell him she's pregnant

* * *

Fjord stood on the back of the wedding ship a sorrowful look on his face he had just watch the mute naked girl that came to him from the sea, his Princess Mermaid, jump from the ship into the ocean, leaving behind her pearl hairpin and a scale. Looking at them closely he finally realized WHY she look so familiar to him. Tan it hit him;  SHE was the one to save his life after his ship capsized in the storm.

 

He wasn't washed ashore and saved by the Princess that was now his wife, it was HER his Princess Mermaid that brought him ashore with tear shining in his eyes he held all that was left of her close to his heart and looked out onto the horizon watching fome rise from the sea. 

 

Sometime later he turned and left heading back down to the wedding chamber and to his sleeping bride, entering the chamber he looked at his black hair Princess and shook her head.

 

 _How could i have been so blind she was right under my nose and I didn't see it until it was too late,_ he thought sorrowfully.

 

Walking over to his bed he set the hair pin and scale down on the bedside table and crawled back into bed, yet his sleep was restless as he kept seeing his Princess Mermaid throwing herself into the sea.

* * *

 

The following morning Cecelia woke and was surprised to see her husband up sitting on the edge of his bed his face in hands.

 

"Husband dear are you well what is wrong?" asked  Cecelia.

 

she knelt by her husband and tried to pry his hands from his face but he just moved away, Cecelia was startled and saddened by his rejection yet her eyes caught the 2 object on his bedside table, she went to reach out for them when........... .

 

"DON’T TOUCH THOSE!" her new husband growls. 

 

Cecelia jumped not expecting such anger from him. 

 

That was the start of a not so happy married life.

   

* * *

 

 

*****Present day*****

 

The morning was bright and sunny Princess Cecelia had just come out of the royal healer's chamber as she had been feeling sick for 2 month and it was just confirmed she was with child. She made her way through the palace a hand on her stomach and a smile on her face, but her eyes were clouded with uncertainty for how her husband would feel about such news.

 

Ever since the morning after their wedding he looked like he was in mourning. 

 

That morning Cecelia  found her husband on the beach, making her way down the stairs she stepped off the last step and walked over to her husband who was  looking at the sea a longing and mournful look on his face. Cecelia  pressed her lips together; getting closer to her husband, she noticed  he was caressing the pink pearl of the flower hair clip he had laid out on the table as they broke their fast that morning along with a scale. When she asked about them, he answered, but the answer confused and unsettled her.

 

He had told her they were gift left behind by the woman who saved him he had called the woman his Princess Mermaid.

 

shaking herself from her thought on this morning, she suddenly noticed the scale was now fastened as a pin one he wore proudly.

 

She can only hope her news would snap her husband out of his mourning for the Princess he lost. Walking up behind him she wrapped her arms around him and laid her head between his shoulder blades.

 

"Did the healer find out why you are so sick?" asked Fjord.

 

"Yes, I do hope the news will make you happy" said Cecelia softly.

 

Fjord turned in her arms and placed his hands on her shoulders, waiting to hear the news.

 

"I'm with child 2 months along in 7 months’ time we will be welcoming a Prince or princess into our lives" said Cecilia happily.

 

But all she got in return was a small somewhat sad smile.

 

"That is wonderful news my dear the kingdom will rejoice, he told her.             

 

* * *

 

******7 Months later******

 

Fjord paced outside the birthing room while inside his wife held strong as she labored though out the morning to bring their first child into this world, Cecelia had been in the birthing room since dawn and it was almost noon and still the child had not arrived.

 

 Fjord may not love his wife, but he did care for her and their child, so he looked to the one person to help her though this and give her strength. Walking over to the window he looked out at the ocean, placed his hands together in a prayer,

 

"My Princess please in your kindness and your love for me help my wife bring our child into this world he said softly." he whispered softly.

 

Fjord's head lifted up when heard the whaling of his newborn child turning back to the sea he smiled.

 

"Thank you, my love," he whispered. 

 

As he made his way back to the birthing room, he saw the birthing door open and a nurse walk out  a pink bundle in her arms.

 

"Your highness, the Princess as Delivered a healthy strong daughter." 

 

"My wife is she well?" he asked.

 

"Yes, tired and she lost a lot of blood, but she will live" said the nurse.

 

He nodded.

 

"I will leave your new child with you while we clean up your wife and get her re-settled than you may see her. said the nurse.

 

The woman handed the child to her father.

 

Fjord looked down at the new born in his arms yet when the baby opened her eyes, Fjord was stuck dumb for as he looked deep into his daughter eyes, he felt something,  the same something he felt when he looked at his Princess Mermaid for the first time.

 

Like he had seen her from somewhere, he now had that same feeling looking at his daughter the soul within his newborn looked back at him though the baby's eyes.

 

As if to say, 'I have returned to you.'

 

Overwhelmed Fjord took a seat in a nearby chair and held his daughter as tears of PURE happiness ran down his face. After some time, the same nurse exited the room again.

 

"You may enter now my Prince."

 

When her husband entered her birthing chamber the first thing Cecelia  noticed was the happiness on her husband's face. The Princess, sighed, the birth had brought him out of his sorrow.

 

"How are you my dear" he asked.

 

Walking over he sat on the edge of the bed by his wife and kissed her forehead  never letting go of his daughter.

 

"I'm well thank you husband did the nurse tell you what we had?" asked Cecelia.

 

"Yes, she did we have a beautiful baby girl," said Fjord.

 

"All we need now is a name, but I can't think of any?" said his wife.

 

"I have one and it is a perfect name" said Fjord.

 

"What is it may I know?" asked Cecelia.

 

"Marina, our daughter's name will be Marina" 

                    

Cecelia eyes clouded in pain as she knew that the name means of the sea or from the sea. Looking at the happiness on her husband's face as he cradles their newborn, Cecelia knew Fjord's heart could never belong to her as it was already given away to another.

_I'll never get out of her shadow my husband is in love with a ghost_ she thought sadly.

RCS

* * *

Finished it on 3rd May 2019


End file.
